Leala Gymorraine
Basic Information Handle : Leala WT Character already approved: Full names of WT characters you already own and their status (active/retired/dead): Character Information Name (first and last): Leala Gymorraine State whether this is a Traditional or a Salidar character: Traditional Age : 14 Nationality: Andoran Appearance Hair: Leala’s hair reaches her mid-back and would most likely be longer if it were straight. Her hair is very curly, in intricate ringlets covering her hair. She keeps her golden locks contained and controlled with a band of white yarn to keep her hair out of her face as she works Eyes: Leala’s eyes can be said to go beyond simple gray. There lies a shimmer to them that makes them seem almost metallic silver in direct lighting. Her eyes are dark silver in dimmer lights and hold no visible emotion when dealing with the public. Only those who have gained her trust will see any spark of feeling in them. Skin: Leala’s skin is a pale color, only a few shades away from a pearly white. It bares no freckles, but only a few blemishes because of her young age. Height: 5’7” Voice: Leala’s voice is not the highest soprano, but it is still smooth and intelligent, and like her eyes, it betrays no emotion. She was trained in politics and Daes Dae'mar since before she joined as a Novice and knows that verbal communication is an art as well as non-verbal. Other: Optional Special Skills: Knowledge Weakness: Leala actually pays more attention to the dealings of the Aes Sedai than to the dealings of her colleagues in the novice level. Therefore, friendships are extremely limited, and she is normally left out of the conversation. Physical Weakness: Leala sometimes has difficulty breathing if she engages in physical labor for too long, therefore, it takes her longer to finish chores or other labor tasks. Personality weakness: As Leala was raised in the royal court of Caemlyn, and was already set on a slightly higher standard than children her own age, it is very difficult for her to make friends in the Tower among the novices. Personality Leala was raised in the House of Gymorraine in Caemlyn until she was recruited as a Novice, so even before entering the Tower, she knew a great bit about shielding oneself emotionally. By calmly discussing things, she can discern words' true meanings and what her companion wants to hear and perhaps how she can manipulate what she says to benefit both sides. Now that she's started over, so to speak as a novice in the Tower, she's looking forward to seeing exactly what she is made of and who she is. History Leala was born the first daughter of House Gymorraine in Andor. While her family was not in line for any kind of throne, they were rather influential in the Court of Caemlyn. This exposed the young girl to the Great Game at a very young age. She quickly took up what to say and when to say it, that the dealings of this court really were a game to be won and lost. She had a very small part in all of it, but she was intelligent enough to pick up on the adults’ interactions. When she was thirteen, an Aes Sedai wearing a blue shawl came to the Court. She took immediate note of Leala’s calm and intelligent personality and had a conversation with her. She gave her a few mental tests, one involving a blue stone for concentration, and decided that she had the ability to open herself to saidar, but that she was too young to be a novice quite yet. The Aes Sedai promised to either return in a year's time or to send another sister to hear her decision. In that year, Leala studied all she could on the White Tower and dealings of the Aes Sedai. Since she had an older brother, it was most likely that she would be married off to someone in a political marriage if she were stay there. She wanted to be part of something more than that, and the White Tower seemed to fit the bill. When the Aes Sedai came back after Leala had turned fourteen, she gave her affirmative decision to enroll in the Tower as a novice. It took her a while to become accustomed to the work as a novice, but she never complained or strayed from her duties. Unlike the other girls, she never had any desire to break the rules. She valued how the sisters saw her over how her fellow novices did. It would be the Aes Sedai that she would be dealing with when she was finally raised to the shawl. Category:White Ajah Bios